inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 6
Thanks! That was a great link! cool graphics! thanks for the link yaa ciara i understand what you say to me but i didnt understand what you told about the code and please tell me because i want to edit in Tsurugi Kyousuke page.Saumyajitmaity 03:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) facebook helo ciara i want to ask oyu that you have any face book i want to add you as a friend.Saumyajitmaity 05:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHA Hiya!! xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I know right? I have come to like Jellal a lot... but he got arrested, soooo sad ;( O_O now you have the edolas arc up ahead you now :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) BUT DO U KNOW WHO MYSTOGAN REALLY IS??!?! hahaha lolz I have a random day present for users at the wiki xD and I have a present coming up for them to celebrate the wiki's... uh one year anniversary? xD if we really need one xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 14:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I gotta go, chat to you some other time, bye! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 14:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Elements sige po.i'm sori.di ko po kasi alam yung mga games.anyways, where do i get the games?i need it to increase knowledge(on Ina11 of course!)ya...so...sori again!:) from, SeNpAi-SaN 06:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Category OkAdji.is.cool 06:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Profile By the way how do you make your profile look so cool? thanks Adji.is.cool 06:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Edit Okay you lost me haha Adji.is.cool 06:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) hmmm hmmm maybe another time cause it sounds quite complicated.. anyway thanks :D Adji.is.cool 07:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok I know how they work and how did you make your one so colourful??? Adji.is.cool 07:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) One more thing Why did all the videos turn mini? Adji.is.cool 07:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok Well ok thanks Adji.is.cool 07:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHA Hahahaha, again, Hiya!! xD Im sorry if Im putting too many hahaha's in ur talk page xD but I'm hyper today :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 07:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to go clean up the football frontier international and football frontier categories :) A lot of misunderstanding with categories.... i think? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 07:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) (oh right... remind me to go message garchopex about categories...) Lemme think... ah, it was Hersey's chocolate, then hazelnut chocolate, then... a very sweet biscuit :) (craving) I want some :P I just watched a video about cake pops: Cake that looks like ice cream :P with chocolate coating, sprinkles... sugar.... hahahaha [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 07:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha... my friend hates chocolate O_O she really hates it.. she thinks anyone who likes is mental and crazy O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 08:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) O_O EXCEPT ONLY TAT OTHER THAN THAT CHOCOLATE IS ONE OF THE BEST DISCOVERIES (other than the internet... the ice cream... computer... paper... pen... paint... drawing utensils... et.c) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 08:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) xD LOL HAHAHA lol from 'HAHAHAs' all the way to Ice Cream xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 08:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) O_O I heard that apparently laughing makes your lungs work better O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 08:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!! NOOOO T_T will me voting for Shindou make any difference at all? O_O ... but Hiroto-san (why did I add -san?) and Kidou-san will have more! (hopefully) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 08:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) xD HAHAHA Mine almost did xD hahahaha Aah, tomorrow the 5th episode is coming out, and the 6th preview is coming out also! (for Inazuma Eleven GO!) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 08:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY> T_T T_T T_T I feel very moody now. O_O hahaha well in the last series, Fubuki was the top fan favorite so... meh~ new series everyone likes Tsurugi now... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 08:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Still.... wahhhhhhhhh!!!! T_T hahaha Fubuki wins the match; how does User:Genda watch it on TV Tokyo?! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 08:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hahahahaha NYAN CAT~! (random) must see what Megane does in new episode.. O_O maybe he is probably useful for once?? O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 08:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I want to see the other characters: PIZZA MAN FIDEO (just kidding xD) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 08:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) InaGO Do you mean as a category for images? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *There's already an "Episode screenshots" category for anime screenshots (whole screenshot, not cropped versions). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) **I'm fine with changing it from "Episode screenshots" to "GO screenshots" if you're really that set on it, it's not like many people bother checking image categories anyway, I guess, it's more for me to keep things checked. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) another question... uhm...hi...i have a question...uh,can we put Raimon GO in the category teams as well?or should we just leave it alone in the GO teams category?Im confused.sori to disturb you and ask a question like this. From-- SeNpAi-SaN 11:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC)=) Favor Hi, can you delete this page please? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Ken_Saito Garchopex 01:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ciara i have sreated a template in another wikia but i dont know how to put the image in the template please tell me in detail.Saumyajitmaity 05:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ken Saito or Cain Saitou? There are another page with the name Cain Saitou, who is better? Ken Saito or Cain Saitou? Garchopex 17:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) re: Ask Quotes are unnecessary for the most part, and you need to specify it's the plot for GO only if there's actually plot for other seasons, too. It's obvious that GO characters have only plot from GO. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *I see the plot of GO, too. Maybe you need to clear the cache of you browser. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:SLow Internet xD Haha, yep! Yay! The official designs are released= did you just say Fubuki just got hotter? O_O Kogure looks weird in the tuxedo. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and Natsumi just looks plain beautiful :P Nah, it can't be that cute (yes I said cute) green haired Midorikawa xD he's too good to become the evil looking person xDD Now suspense kills me: I saw Kidou older - though he is older, he looks somewhat the same to me O_O must be because of the goggles xDD How would Hiroto look like? O_O Yes AND Midorikawa too... also Aphrodi... and Tsunami... -_- [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hiroto will NOT be a hacker xD MAYBE HE WILL but still Nooooooo I want to see everyone in anime all grown up now... T_T SUSPENSE KILLING MEE [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 11:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Noooo T_T MAFIA HAHAHAHA lol that's impossible. Seriously. How is Kogure in financial business?!?! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 11:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) O_O Kogure is hired by the Kidou financial group??? HAHAHAHA Shouldn't Kogure be into something like Kung fu? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 12:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Bahahaa! And I see... you have become a Fubuki fan xD Did that picture Genda post up change ur mind about Fubuki? O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 12:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Well, you can put an Extra link to another page saying 'Fubuki-fan! :3' HAHAHAAHAHA [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 12:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) (well, what page? Fubuki's page xD) Kk, bye! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Hiroto fan xD/Chat!) 13:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :) Re:Helping It's okay if you're busy, i don't mind...[[User:TouyaBlack|'Pokemon Trainer Silver!']](I Challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!) 13:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Yeah, I'm a filipino and a girl too and also like pokemon xD﻿ I like about Pokemon is first the anime, the season one :)) Also the Game as well I got addicted before xD In manga, I didn't read it before, I didn't know that there actually was a manga of pokemon xPP I am so a fan of the Evee evolutions, and since you read my profile, you already know that my fav is Leafeon x3 Kazemaru2010 10:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Really? :) Well, I'll try reading the manga sometime :DD My favorite pairing in Pokemon is..hmm...May/HarukaxDrew/Shuu (I forgot what shipping the pairing is called xD) How about you? :)) Kazemaru2010 11:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh Okay :D Bye! :) Kazemaru2010 11:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) What is up?! Hi? Did you watch the new Inazuma Eleven GO episode? LOL Bahahahaha I still can't get over the fact that you're now a Fubuki fan O_O (...no offense if u take it as offense...) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Hiroto fan xD/Chat!) 11:15, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha, I just ate Cake. Tasted AWESOME. I see now, you are now seriously a Fubuki fan. Sorry for replying late... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Hiroto fan xD/Chat!) 09:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :) re: Julian I don't actually remember deleting it. Peraphs it was a duplicate page or had no info at all in it? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:52, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *His full name is Julian Rosseau. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 08:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, hi Hi! So you're online :) And you're a total no.1 Fubuki fan, also :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Hiroto fan xD/Chat!) 12:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) re: Endou Yes, Endou showed up today! And man, does he look fine 10 years older... the Raimon team (minus Tenma and his friend) aren't too excited about the new coach, sadly, so Endou trains only with those two with Tsurugi stalking them, haha. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) *The new managers were surprised and seemed happy, Haruna was overjoyed! --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! ENDOU!!! O_O PHOTO!! GAH!! UPLOADED WIKI!!! O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Hiroto fan xD/Chat!) 11:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) (is lost for words) I have an urge to see Hiroto and Kidou!! Guess we wait... 20 more episodes? XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Hiroto fan xD/Chat!) 11:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I dunno xD Maybe just like... 5 or 6 more episodes? Like Endou calls up his old teammates... some of them go back to Raimon? I don't know. But I can't wait to see also (other than Kidou, Hiroto, and Fubuki...) the possible future pizzaman Italian team coach, Fideo!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Hiroto fan xD/Chat!) 11:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Maybe? Or will she be manager instead?? :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Hiroto fan xD/Chat!) 12:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I just realized why Shindou's avatar is like a musical maestro... Shindou plays piano!! O_o [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Hiroto fan xD/Chat!) 09:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC)